Clumsy at love
by tigerclaww88
Summary: <html><head></head>Hayato is a self proclaimed genius at everything.Not one time has he run into any obstacle he couldnt clear... that is until haru came along                 "Crap"</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hola everyone and thank you for visiting my first fanfic. This is a GokuHaru fic so other pairings with Goku-kun and Haru-chan be warned... **

**Btw for those of you who don't know, a neko is a kitty-kat, and Haru means spring,**

**the underlined words just gives the word that's underlined more umph (can't believe i just typed that )XD and the _words in italic _mean the thoughts of the person who's POV it is (confusing much?) the words or sentences that are ( in parenthesis) are just extra (funny?) commentary that favors the person who's POV it is (0.o) so yeeeah...**

**Disclaimer: obviously i dont own KHR but if i did the world would be a better place XD ON WITH THE FIC!**

**5986598659865986-CLUMSY-598659865986 Gokudera's POV**

** Hayato liked to think of himself as the definition of mature. In fact, ever since he could recall he'd been just that. Ofcourse being the tenths right-hand-man, he wouldn't settle for anything less. However when it came to hayato's least favorite subject, he was anything but this.**

**"Dang it stupid women, what the heck were you thinking wearing that?" he spat out at poor Haru. **

**Approximately 2 minutes ago, he and the tenth were on a lovely care-free stroll, a walk in the park, as he liked to call it. However, all good things had to come to an end and this time (like many others) Haru was the rain on his parade.**

**Spring was right around the corner so Hayato had to act quickly. It was one thing to disturb him during a particularly blissful day, but the tenth was another. Being the genius he was, and without panicking (yet another example of his maturity) he quickly pointed to a conveniently placed soda machine.**

**"Tenth, you thirsty?, Don't worry I'll get you something, be back in a sec." and before Tsuna could decline the offer, the very mature silver haired teen rushed towards Haru, who was now in a neko costume, and grabbed her by the hand (paw?) and ushered her back around the corner, leaving Tsuna in utter confusion.**

**This event lead them to where they were now, Hayato questioning the girl's stupidity rather harshly.**

**"Haru does not have to answer that question and she is certainly not stupid" Haru argued with a pouting face. **

**_Hmm, her lower lip could stick out noticeably far..._ at realizing what he had just thought a blush crept onto his face. _Why should it even matter?_ **

**"Gokudera-san?" he was snapped out of his disturbing thoughts (thankfully) and glanced down at the ridiculous (that's right, she isridiculous) girl in front of him, only for his blush to deepen.**

**There was concern on her face after he had suddenly gone quiet. To him the sudden change in expression was overwhelming.**

**The worry drenched eyes and the (though stupid) cat ears were a dangerous duo, and made Hayato's heart skip a beat.**

**_This is __wrong__. Why is __she __of all people making me feel this way? _It didn't take long for his frustration and anxiousness to turn into pure anger that set the record to an all-time high.**

**"Gokuder-"**

**"Shut up stupid women and don't look at me like that!" he abruptly cut her off.**

**She stared at him, and it felt as though she was staring at his soul. He cringed.**

**"Ok, Haru will leave now, tell Tsuna-kun I said hi" and with that she walked away.**

**He stared after her and though he wanted to deny it, he felt regret. _What was it again? oh. Maturity..._ but as he watched Haru fade away and Tsuna come back into view he couldn't help but feel like a juvenile. And that did not sit well with Hayato.**

** _Crap..._**

****

**Well then where do i begin? Umm first off you might have noticed something that hit you like a big slap in the face... something that's making Goku-kun Oc-ish... ok you got me NO CURSING! I, unlike many other fanfic writers (not pointing fingers) DONT like cursing. In fact i _loathe_ it. Ya big word for me hehe. So in short there will be no cursing in this fic. Only the G-PG rated words such as _Dang it, Heck, and Crap_. But i promise you i will try to keep Goku-kun as little oc as i can muster.**

**Anywaaaays you also may have noticed i call tsuna the tenth in this fic, which is entirely Goku-kun's POV, just because i don't know how to spell the tenths name in Japanese (failz) sigh, and it sucks because i like the Japanese version soooo much better (it sounds cuter) **

**So ill cut off my aimless ramblings here and hope you review because i really would like to continue this fic. R&R pleaz**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to my faithful readers an d welcome to my latest chapter of "Clumsy at Love" I decided to try a new look for this chapter because of too much **boldness **XD but other than that all other rules apply! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i do not own KHR :(

Gokudera's POV

"Stupid women" he mumbled to himself while having a much needed smoke. He was currently propped up against the wall of Naminori High School waiting for his beloved tenth to come out.

He too had tried to endure through the day at his so-called school, but with his I.Q. it seemed less of a learning facility and more like a mental hospital. In the end (for obvious reasons) he ditched class and decided to have time to himself.

No harm done at first, but then Hayato found his mind wondering and everything went downhill from that moment on. The alone time he was currently having left him (unexplainably) thinking about the annoying women. This was the real reason he was "taking a drag" of his cigarette.

He absentmindedly pondered on what outrageous costumes she could be sporting today.

_Probably some UFO or something... _he chuckled to himself._ With flashing lights and__-_ he cut his own thoughts off when realization took over.

_What are you thinking?_ His inner voice panicked._ Is that cigarette damaging your brain! _He scoffed out loud at the thought. Of course he was still sane (right?).

Hayato let out an exasperated sigh and with it a puff of smoke that temporarily clouded his vision. How could he (a walking stroke of genius) be puzzled by what sudden emotions he was feeling?

Pleasure, Amusement, and something he couldn't quite decipher, all came from none other than a normal (for the most part) high school girl. _Was this even_ (mentally or physically, your choice) _possible?_

"Gokudera-san?" the voice was so loud and sudden that the person in question couldn't hold back a (embarrassing) shriek of surprise.

"Who the he-" he yelled but stopped midsentence as a small hand, that seemed to come out of the smoke itself, waved back and forth while gasping and coughing were heard in the background.

Ever so slowly, the smoke disappeared and all five of Hayato's senses were back on track.

"Stupid women!" he gasped in recognition.

"Haru" she corrected, "And please stop smoking or Haru might gag!"

Hayato blinked twice before blankly looking at the cause of Haru's distress, positioned in his hand.

"No."

It was Haru's turn to be surprised. "No, what do you mean no?" she wheezed, trying to sound fierce but was obviously flustered at Hayato's blunt reply. After all, she had said please.

For whatever reason, a small smirk came to the lips of the gray (silver!) headed bomber.

"Why should i say yes?" he questioned, truly pleased by his retort.

"Because Haru has to wait for Tsuna-kun here to" she stomped her foot to further her point, but unbeknownst to her a ticking time-bomb was about to be set off.

The little game Hayato was playing was gone with the wind and in its place came anger (like always) but this time it was different. A pang to his heart told him that this was a bit more than anger, _but what?_

"You don't have to wait for him, and besides, did he actually tell you to wait here?" he hissed, but before the stunned Haru could manage to say a word, he snapped again.

"I don't know if you've noticed Haru, but the tenth clearly likes-" he stopped as the deja vu set in. The time from yesterday when he'd lashed out at her. And also that look she gave him that stuck to him like a tattoo. The first time he regretted his actions.

Immediately he went quiet, feeling foolish for committing the same mistakes. He noticed that he wasn't the only one quiet, and sheepishly looked at the girl who made him feel oh-so- stupid. Her lips twitched.

"Are you jealous Gokudera?"

Hehe i left you all with a cliffy (feeling mischievous) before i go i want to point out the obvious if you didn't notice. Haru forgot to add "-san" to Goku-kuns name. She must be reeeeally mad lol. Anyways i hope you enjoyed it and please review for this o-so-dramatic couple XDDD!


End file.
